Asynchronous messaging protocol (“AMP”) messaging infrastructure is an enterprise grade solution for sending multiple asynchronous request/response pairs over the same connection. AMP messaging infrastructure generally has a limited ability to scale beyond a certain volume without provisioning a new broker cluster of service providers and dividing message traffic among the clusters.
Generally, AMP messaging infrastructure is scaled using reactive auto-scaling, which is typically not fast enough to prevent negative impact to low latency message processing systems when unexpected message spikes are encountered. Message backlogs within AMP messaging infrastructure can occur when there is a mismatch between message production rates and message consumption/processing rates. Such mismatches can occur when the production rate increases, the consumption rate decreases, or a combination of both.
The disclosure made herein is presented with respect to these and other considerations.